


Under Your Skin

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is not too happy about sharing a space with your cat.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Under Your Skin

Hannibal never cared for animals. The entire idea of taking care of a creature that couldn’t take care if itself was an idea that was, frankly, beyond him. However when you came into the picture, you and the cat had been a package deal.  


Hannibal sat in his reading chair, trying to enjoy a book, when the grey cat jumped into his lap and rubbed her face on the bottom of his book.  


He looked down at the cat in distain, not happy at his routine being broken up by the small animal.  


“Cat, if I weren’t so fond of your owner, I would skin you and make you into a dish with fried rice.” Hannibal purred, using the same level of charm in threatening the cat as he did to lure in his victims. He had to admit that it was, on some level, funny, how he could outwardly threaten the animal as he pleased.  


The cat purred back and wrapped herself in a ball on Hannibal’s lap, tucking her chin on his knee.  


Raising his eyebrow, Hannibal put his book on the coffee table by his side, before softly petting the cat. He had never bothered to learn her name, so he always just referred to her as Cat. Her fur was soft, but Hannibal focused on the feeling of her tiny bones beneath her hide.  


Hannibal always did have a fascination with anatomy. His hand found its way to the cat’s skull, feeling the shape and size of it.  


“So small.” He murmured to himself.  


“Oh look, the two of you are bonding.” Your voice floated from the front door. Hannibal looked up, not letting any surprise show on his face. Somehow, you had managed to sneak up on him, but Hannibal was not the kind of man to let any unattractive emotion show on his face.  


“If you can call it bonding.” Hannibal stood to greet you, the cat meowing in betrayal as it was forced to jump from his lap. “How was your day, my lovely?”  


You smiled, walking over to him and resting your head on his shoulder. His hand found its way to the small of your back, gently rubbing circles in your jacket.  


“It was good, I just met for coffee with some friends.” You reached up and kissed his jaw, taking his free hand in yours.  


Hannibal hummed out a reply, bringing the hand that was on your back up to the back of your neck, feeling the vertebrae that ever so slightly protruded there. He watched you closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch. He moved his hand to your jaw, feeling where it connected to your skull.  


You giggled as his fingers traced the cartilage of your ear, before he pushed your hair back, running his fingers through your hair. He ran his hand over the shape of your skull, before gently cupping the back of your neck.  


“Are you aware of how delicate your body is?” Hannibal asked, his eyes boring into you, as they so often did. Everything about him was so intense, and it made you want to melt.  


“I suppose I am.” You replied, running your hands over his chest.  


Hannibal smiled, tilting you back, dipping you back into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and pressed against yours at just the right pressure.  


Hannibal didn’t understand the concept of taking care of something that couldn’t take care of itself. But when he felt the bones just under your skin and thought about how easy it would be for you to get hurt, he understood a bit more clearly.  


He knew you couldn’t take care of yourself, because you had fallen in love with something like him. No creature with good survival skills would do something like that.  


The thought of taking care of you, however, felt like a new experience he couldn’t wait to excel in.


End file.
